gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Vipers of Sun
:"It is a big and beautiful world. Most of us live and die in the same corner where we were born and never get to see any of it. I don’t want to be most of us." :–– Prince Oberyn Martell Our Story Vipers of Sun & Spear was born from the ashes of the Dornish Alliance, Unbreakable. It bound those of us who had an active interest in AvA into a smaller, more cohesive group to focus on our goals. We discovered that we needed much work and even more wisdom. We believe in the ideals of Prince Oberyn: diversity, equality, and going forth into a world that is big and beautiful. We Do not want to be like 'most of us.' So, we went out into the world through reincarnation, diplomacy, and sending mercenaries to other alliances. And, while the majority of our members swear fealty to House Martell, we readily accept members who swear fealty to other houses because we believe that everyone is beautiful and that having different strengths and abilities makes us stronger. We have become smaller, a Tier 1 Alliance, and an AvA mercenary alliance! We provide an active home training and support garrison with a strong identity. We are well-respected amongst our peers. We are Vipers of Sun and Spear! Benefits * We are an AvA mercenary alliance that seeks to provide high quality, active mercenaries to other alliances with whom we have agreements * The home alliance provides growth and training of members to become strong AvA mercenaries * The home alliance participates in AvA to support our mercenary alliances and to enable our home members to practice AvA tactics * We have a Facebook community page and a website information hub to provide detailed information exchange and accessibility * We have an open War Room chat for members who want to become more involved in the decisions and strategy of the alliance * Alliance Challenges are run around the clock * We support reincarnation that has the long-term goal of strengthening our alliance * Open to all fealties Goals & Expectations * To build a strong, cohesive alliance of reliable mercenary players who are interested in AvA but like to have a smaller alliance to call "Home" * To build a strong home base that supports its players' growth through AvA-focused communication and activities (to include regular game play, AvA participation, reincarnation, alliance challenges, mercenary-for-hire matching, etc.) * To measure growth and trends of the alliance through data collection and mandatory surveys * To foster participation, communication and leadership in the decision-making of the alliance * To foster respect and community among players Please note that VSS is an AvA-focused alliance for ACTIVE players. Members who are inactive for more than 2 weeks without notice may be removed. We are looking for members who can contribute resources, prestige and experience; who will participate in alliance challenges, boss quests, camp building, and favor sharing; who want to grow in strength through reincarnation and leveling up high; and who also enjoy the excitement of garrisoning their Sworn Swords and joining in AvA-type attacks! But not all can be done at the same time because development is a process. As long as members are communicating and moving toward the goal of strong AvA mercenaries, then they are considered active. For more information, please see About Us 'Achievements' * Top 10 Alliance in Dorne within the first two months of founding * Top 100 Alliance overall within the first month of founding * Former Queen Dani Rakanoth has made a name for herself as a negotiater of treaties and truces to build and protect this Alliance while standing firm when necessary * Queen Novara Star founded the Alliance and held it together as it was born from its sister Alliance Vipers Nest * Queen Novara Luna has moved the Alliance from its original, loosely organized group into a more tightly-focused mercenary AvA group * During the Crow Phase, one of our Merc Crews assisted BASS to win victory in The North, just narrowly missing the Overall title as part of a group of less than 50 players 'Leadership' Leader: * Ambassador: * Lord Commander: * Master of Ships: * Master of Challenges: * Keeper of Ways: Officers: * Officer * Officer * Officer 'How to Join' Closed. Category:Tier 1 Alliances Category:Dornish Alliances Category:Mercenaries